White Nights
by crxcent
Summary: This is a sad story of two forbidden lovers who should have never crossed paths in the first place. However, fate is terrible and cruel: only bringing two beings together only to rip them apart later. LegolasxOC / fatherly!ThranduilxOC/ slightly AU.
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

As much as we would like to believe that in this world, love should be universal and accepting regardless of superficial factors. Such factors would include sex, religion, race, economic status, and what not. It seems only fair to our own feelings and our very nature that we choose who we wish to love. However, I also believe that destiny and fate play a cruel hand in the game of love. Some, despite how forbidden the love may be, are destined for one another and fate says that they may spend their years happy by each others' sides. On the other hand, there are loves that are not destined for one another and fate dooms them from the start.

I can tell you now that this story tells the latter. A forbidden love that fate has doomed from the very beginning. If you came looking for a tale that follows a beautiful damsel in distress who is subsequently saved by a handsome elf prince, you should leave. This story, no matter how good the good parts may seem, will have an unfulfilling end.

 _I will also warn readers here that this story may contain mentions of rape, sexual situations, and self-harm._


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Legend has it that in the eastern hemisphere of Middle Earth, there are demons both beautiful and deadly like a poisonous flowers. She moves swiftly and cunningly right under the noses of men just so that they're intoxicating scent lures the lust of out their victims. With the milky and soft skin of her fingertips, she traps men between her long claw-like nails.

Perhaps she will kiss him or even allow him to touch her intimately. She might even permit him to remove her clothes and take her as he pleases. If she is truly merciful, she might even let the man see that his lust is fulfilled.

It does not matter after all. For the last thing the man will see is red. Red of the blood that stained their red lips and the even bloodier red eyes.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Legolas, the Prince of the Woodland Realm and son of King Thranduil, was in trouble. The elf prince was a renowned fighter and rather remarkable in battle. However, this day was not a very fortunate one for he had somehow lost track of his company and now he stands before much more orcs that one elf could handle. The elf looked around his surroundings and he deducted that his company was nearby but there was no way he could get out of this unscathed. His only option would be to improvise and take the slim chance of survival.

One orc started coming at him. Then two. Then four. Then seven. Legolas continued to slay through as many as he could as strained his eyes to look for an opening. Anything. Perhaps even a vine or a low enough branch for him to climb through the trees.

An idea suddenly blessed the elf as he a large rock came into view. It would not help him get high enough into the trees, but it would give him leverage to hop over the heads of the orcs. Quickly and lithely, Legolas sprinted towards the stone. It was a risky move. Legolas made it over the heads of at least thirty or forty different orcs when the edge of the crowd finally presented itself. It was in this moment where a small wave of relief was cut short by an arrow that lodged itself right between his shoulder blades.

An overwhelming feeling of doom and dread washed over him as he fell to the ground to meet his fate. Legolas had dreamed of dying before. It comforted him to know that if he were to meet his life's end, that he would be reunited with his mother somewhere and somehow in Valinor. This hope comforted him as the darkness took him and he fell into mortal slumber.

In his subconscious, Legolas prayed to Arda to show him his mother in some way before he entered the Hall of Mandos. Yet this was not the vision bestowed upon him. Instead he was placed in a dark forest. It definitely could not have been anywhere in Valinor for it felt sinister. Legolas seldom felt fear in his life, yet this place sent the coldest shivers down his body. He did not recall when he started to walk, but he did. He walked until he caught a glimpse of a pale blue light. Desperately, Legolas runs to the source hoping it is some sort of sign only to see that it was no more than a small patch of land under a full moon.

Slightly defeated, Legolas plopped down into the earth in a very un-elflike manner. What sins had he committed in his life to have come to such a place in his death? Had he not lived as an honest elf?

A rustling sound came from somewhere outside the light within the dark of the forest. Out of reflex Legolas attempted to reach for his bow and arrow which were not there. Daggers that were usually on his back were missing as well. The sound grew louder and drew nearer. Legolas was vulnerable and he did not like that feeling one bit. His breathing became uneven as it came closer and closer.

The sound came to a stop at the edge of the light. Legolas could make out a small shadowy silhouette. Slowly, the figure stepped into the light to reveal a white paw. Before he could move closer to get a better look, the environment around him began to unravel into a warm white light.

–––

A poke. Something poked Legolas and he could feel it as much as he felt the warmth of the afternoon light. Another poke against his cheek, but this time it held a little longer. Whoever, was touching him had long nails because the last poke dug deep enough to wake him. Legolas' eyes opened and he rolled his head to the source of the pokes to see strange brown eyes almost innocently looking at him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed also startling the creature that was pestering him.

It was a woman or perhaps just a girl. She looked quite young, no more than twenty. However, it was difficult for Legolas to tell as she looked alien to him. Typically it is easy to tell one race from another and even where a man is from just by his clothing. However, everything about this girl was so foreign to Legolas.

She wore a bland white dress that seemed to blend in with her pale skin and contrast with her long black hair that reached her waist. The girl's long black hair was parted down the middle and feel perfectly straight framing her youthful round face. Her eyes were large and dark brown yet had a sharpness in shape to them. The nose on her face was small and somewhere between round and pointed. Her pink lips seemed to be the only feature of true pigment and color could be found anywhere. His eyes finally fell to a long silver chain around the girl's thin neck which dipped into her dress hiding whatever gem it might have been.

Her expression was of shock, but not fear. Rather curiosity. The two continued to stare at each other wide-eyed for a long moment before the pain in Legolas' back caught up to him. Legolas flinched as the discomfort took him. He reached his hand over his shoulder to touch his back to realize that he was bare on top except for a bandage that sufficiently covered his wound.

"Did you heal me?" Legolas asked the girl who seemed to be frozen.

She gave a slow nod. Abruptly, as if realizing something, the girl fled out of sight. Legolas took this time to look around the room he was in. It was a very small space and a rather small bed that he laid in. The bedroom was decorated with random sparkling trinkets and flowers hanging down the walls and ceiling. There was a average sized wardrobe in one corner and desk next to it with a large pile of books. On the other side of the desk was a bookcase filled many different readings. Above the desk hung an old rusty mirror.

Legolas looked to the door through which the girl suddenly fled threw, he could see a tiny kitchen and dining area. From the looks of it, the living space was tailored for this one girl and was very small.

The stranger rushed back in with his clothes in her arms. Legolas noticed that she was very quiet and light on her feet much like an elf. She held out the pieces of clothing to him and he took it warily.

"Thank you," he said nodding his head politely. He noticed this elicited a little smile from the girl.

Legolas inspected his green tunic and realized that there was not a speck of dirt on it. It was perfectly clean. He opened the top to inspect the back where an arrow had shot him too see a poorly patched piece of brown fabric in the place of the hole. He looked from the shirt and back at the girl to see she was still smiling proudly.

"You saved my life," Legolas started choosing to ignore the quality of his shirt. "How? Who are you? And where am I?"

The smile disappeared from her face as she stayed silent.

"Can you not speak? What is your name?" he asked more sternly this time.

His questions were met with more silence. Legolas watched has her eyes cast themselves to the ground. She looked rather dejected which caused Legolas to feel guilty for scolding her. Perhaps she was just a kind mute that lived isolated from the horrors of society. This thought was proven wrong.

"Ina," she answered softly after a lengthy pause. "My name is Ina."

" _Ina_ ," Legolas repeated with his brows furrowed. "That is not a name I have heard before. Where are you from?"

"East."

An Easterling? No, she did not look like any of the Easterlings Legolas was used to seeing. She also had the ability to speak the common language of the West. Yet she seemed reluctant to answer too many intimate questions. So, he decided it better to introduce himself instead.

"I am Legolas of the Woodland Realm. Son of King Thranduil. Who is your family?"

Confusion riddled her odd eyes as she replied with, "Family? I do not have… family." The word rolled off her tongue as if it were an unknown concept. Legolas thought it to be wise not to pry any further. After all, he would leave and probably never see this girl again.

After a few seconds of awkward silence Legolas announced, "I shall be leaving soon then! I thank you for your hospitality and service. I will arrange that someone from my kingdom send you a gift of gratitude."

The girl merely stared at him blankly not really sure what to do.

"I wish for some privacy," Legolas demanded. "I would like to put my clothes on."

"Will you not stay for dinner?" Ina offered worriedly.

"No. I am afraid I must go. My father will be worried and probably has the whole realm searching for my body."

"But-"

Frustrated Legolas attempted to get out of the bed he was placed in. Unfortunately, a searing pain shot up his body to his back making him double over. He and the clothes began to fall, but Ina swiftly caught half the elven prince's body. As Legolas slumped over in her arms rather limp, he felt her strength. A great, inhumane strength. He was much bigger than she was by appearance yet she could hold his good percent of his body weight in her frail looking arms. She gently placed him back into the bed and readjusted the blankets. She picked up the fallen pieces of cloth, refolded them, and gently placed them back in his lap.

"You will stay dinner?" she inquired once more.

"I suppose I will… take your offer," Legolas replied still stunned by the girl's actions.

He did dine with her that night. Or not with her. She delivered him a tray with a plate of bread, fish, and a vegetable soup. The meal was only average in taste, but was welcomed into Legolas' weakened body happily. Legolas ate silently in bed as she ate at the table beyond the door with her back to him. He could only admire the silky quality of her raven hair. She was what he might have thought to be beautiful in the Eastern parts of Middle Earth.

All the while Legolas pondered the strange girl's story, Ina sat rather stiffly. She felt his eyes upon her which made her extremely uneasy. Her nails dug into her lap and she continued to eat the tasteless food.

–––

Night approached with all the swiftness of a fox and the comforting dark of a warm night blanketed Legolas as he seemed to drift. While elves to do not particularly have a need for sleep in the way mortal men do, they did need to rest the mind. It was a seldom moment in Legolas' long life that he felt tired and spent so he slipped into a strange world again. He dreamed the same dream as before, the enigma of the white paw still taunting him. However, instead of the warm feeling of the sun, he felt cold at the end of his dream. Something felt inexplicably wrong.

Surely in the depths of the forest, something stirred. A strong man with long, silver-blonde hair stalked around the tiny little house waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The only thing loud about this man was the ornamentation on his body. From his glimmering circlet and the shimmering accents of his attire. Then also, his piercing grayish blue eyes signaled the storm about to come.

Slowly Legolas sat up in the bed and realized that it was rather quiet. He looked over the side of the bed to see Ina curled up on the floor sleeping rather peacefully. Without knowing, Legolas actually smiled down at the girl because she looked so young and so innocent. To him, Ina was nothing more than a lost child who had a kind heart. Perhaps he would come visit her in his spare time later and watch her grow. After all, she could not possibly live too far from the kingdom. It would be a nice change of pace to see something other than elves, orcs, and spiders.

Legolas stood up from the bed and collected the blanket that was still warm from his own body heat. He carefully took a small step towards the sleeping figure and placed the blanket on top of her. Just then, he heard something. A rustle amongst the leaves. Then another. And another.

In just a split second, the front door was torn down with a BANG. As if waiting for this moment, Ina sprang up to her feet. Flashes of golden armor went by which Legolas immediately realized as the uniform of his own people. The Mirkwood elves pushed past Legolas towards Ina who, to Legolas' surprise, was defending herself. He watched as the strange girl ducked one punch then slid under a pair of legs. It was as if she was performing a dance and Legolas was almost captivated. It was only almost captivating because it all ended too soon when a more noble looking elf caught Ina in a rather deadly grip around her shoulders with a sword ready to slit her throat.

"No!" Legolas shouted. "You will not hurt her, father. She is the reason I stand before you alive."

"You have been reckless lately," Legolas' father spoke with his blade still on Ina's neck. "My own son, taken in by a homeless child who has been trespassing our lands. It is only but a little poetic."

Legolas had always been a kinder soul: one more inclined to be fair to those who deserve it. His father, as Ina found, was certainly not a person filled with mercy. He was brooding, domineering, and quite frankly, scary. Ina gulped as the uncertainty of her own death lingered so near. It was clear to see that she feared to die.

It was only a small white sparkle down inside Ina's dress that caught the man's eyes. Before Ina could protest, he snatched the dainty silver chain off her neck with the hand that had been holding her still. Legolas' father marveled at the beauty and craft of the long necklace before him. On a slim silver chain, was a small spherical charm that appeared to have a clasp on it.

"Please give that back," Ina begged in whisper. Although he had freed her, she was very much frozen.

Ignoring her, the man opened the locket to find that there was absolutely nothing inside. Not even a small pearl or a lock of precious hair. Yet somehow, he was still enchanted by this simple thing from a simple girl.

"Firstly," the tall man began, "you will address me as King Thranduil. Secondly, this silver is worth more than your own life although there is nothing inside of it. Thirdly, I can kill you at any moment therefore you should not speak out of turn."

"Father," Legolas called in a pleading voice. "Is my own life and safety not enough a price for you to spare her?"

"You are right, my son." The King nonchalantly gave back the accessory to the girl. "I do not need such trivial things, however, this girl has been living on our land without my knowledge and has caused me much grief this past day. As a merciful king, I will spare her life for saving yours as long as she pledges her service to our family."

Both Ina and Legolas understood this as equivalent to a command on a battle field. King Thranduil was not on to joke or poke fun at a situation. Ina would become a servant to the elves of Mirkwood and there was no court that would hear her object the fate. All she could do in that moment was look at Legolas with an expression that he could not quite read. She did not at all seem adverse to giving up her life and freedom for elvish royalty, yet she did not look all too content either. She just simply nodded.


	4. Chapter 2

Ina was taken into the kingdom of Mirkwood. She had not been to many lands in the western half of Middle Earth, so such sights were new and even exciting. Legolas watched the girl as her eyes seemed to glisten as they went through the massive gates. The paths were wooden and winding and decorated so elaborately. The mere scale, even in Legolas' eyes, made Ina look so small that Legolas could have thought her to be a halfling.

No, she was nothing like a hobbit at all. Ina was too slender and skinny. Her hair too tame and straight. While she was not very tall, she was certainly much taller than your average hobbit. Legolas wondered if anyone else thought her to be oddly enchanting in appearance. And certainly others did. All the elves that had come to rescue Legolas were taking secret glances at her. The more Legolas noticed, the more bizarre he thought it all to be.

Soon the elves and the foreign girl reached the throne room of the Elvenking. Everything about the situation was surreal. Ina had seen great number of things, but nothing so grand as the halls of King Thranduil himself. Her eyes were wide and full of curiosity. She watched as the King elegantly yet leisurely took a seat on his throne. The robes he wore were a deep red and they draped gracefully around the king.

Ina noticed how similar he was in appearance to Legolas. Both elves had cool blonde hair that seemed to shimmer like silver under any light and stormy blue eyes. However, Legolas's eyes were much warmer. Perhaps more like a warm, but gray day in the spring just after some rain. The king's eyes, on the other hand, were cold.

Ina looked back at Legolas who gave her the smallest smile in return. He was unsure of her fate for his father was not a predictable man. While he may have promised this girl life in exchange for her service, Legolas could not vow that her sentence was going to be very pleasant at all.

"Who are you?" The voice of the Elevenking boomed with confidence and commandment.

"Ina," the girl answered.

"You will refer to me as _your king_ when you speak to me," Thranduil ordered. "Where are you from?"

"East," she paused a moment before remembering to add, " _my king."_

"Where East?" Thranduil pressed. "I have never seen the likes of you in all my years of living. Certainly not Rhun. Cuiviénien? Answer me!"

Legolas saw the girl flinch and her eyes cast downwards the same way they had when Legolas had snapped at her the day before.

"My king, I do not think it matters where I from…my king."

There was a hint of hurt in her voice that Legolas could detect. A dreadful feeling washed over the atmosphere and Legolas saw that his father felt it as well.

"I suppose you are correct. It does not matter where you are from. You are nothing but a small, female child. However, I have learned throughout the years that the uncanniest of people could be your enemies. I do not care what pain you have felt because I have probably felt your pain three thousand times over."

Everyone watched as Ina began to tremble and bit her lip. Her eyes began to fill with tears that she struggled to hold back. Legolas, bothered by his father's unjust harshness, stepped forward and pushed Ina gently back behind him. Ina allowed a single tear to fall as Legolas' broad frame blocked her view of the king.

"Father," Legolas began, "she has no family. No one to belong to. Nowhere call home. I do not think it is fair to accuse Ina of such things."

Thranduil glared at his son. He knew that his relationship with his own child was like walking on glass. The Elvenking sighed before making his decision to drop the subject. It seemed that his son wanted to play the hero of the story and perhaps he could give him that for a short while.

"You can fight," Thranduil said to Ina. "I saw you evade the attacks of my own.?"

Legolas stepped aside to, once again, reveal the small girl behind him whose eyes were as wide as those of a doe.

"Then let us test you," Thranduil continued not waiting for her reply. "Legolas!"

Legolas shot a look of bewilderment at his father.

"Perhaps, Ina, you can show me your worth through hand to hand combat with my best fighter."

It almost offended Legolas that Thranduil did not refer to him as his son; however, Legolas knew better than to go against his father for however many times he already had that day. With a scowl on his face, Legolas moved slowly to face Ina who looked so incredibly confused. He expression softened as she gulped but seemed to brace herself.

The first few punches were easy. Even a novice could dodge them. Ina swerved left, right, and under with pure ease. To take it just a notch higher, Legolas threw in a kick to which Ina quickly bent backwards in a clean and quick kickover.

"You are agile," Legolas noted out loud.

Feeling a bit more competitive, Legolas began to make his attacks quicker and created more complex combinations. Ina seemed to expertly dodge all of them with great flexibility and speed. It was like a teasing dance that drew Legolas in, but also tested his own skill which vexed him. However, she did not seem to want to attack at all. The girl didn't even bother blocking his strikes. She only moved in and out of his arms and legs or put distance between them.

Thranduil watched while tapping a finger restlessly on the armrest of his throne. An anger rose within him until he could take it no longer. The Elvenking took a small dagger from inside his robe, stood up from his grandiose seat, and chucked it with impeccable aim at Ina. The blade flew like lighting towards Ina who was not even looking in the direction of the dagger.

Everyone froze. Instead of imbedding itself somewhere on the girl's body, Ina caught the hilt of the blade in her hand. Legolas noticed how calm her face was. This could not have been her first encounter with combat. She have been trained somewhere by someone. Her reflexes were outstanding, inhumane even.

–––

Galadriel, the Lady of Light, felt a deep disturbance that day. Although the sky was marvelously clear and blue, rain fell. It was not an uncommon phenomena nor was it ever considered and omen. However, that particular day, something felt different.

"My lady," a messenger Galadriel had called for kneeled before her. "You had a task for me?"

"Yes," she spoke softly. "A shadow has been spreading west. It seems that even the lightest feather could tilt the scale in favor of the dark. I need you go to Mirkwood. To the Hall of the Elvenking, Thranduil, and invite their new guest to Loríen."

–––

Unsure of what to do, Thranduil stood for only a moment in as much shock as everyone else. However, this was only momentary. He decided that it was better than he maintain his composure and put Ina to work as soon as possible.

"I have seen enough," Thranduil said sitting back down on his throne. "It is clear to me that you have the abilities to defend yourself which you _might_ find that useful in this kingdom for _your_ own benefit as your life is not my concern. However, your task here is not to fight. It is go to my personal metalsmith and have him fashion me new rings. I grow tired of the ones I have currently."

"Where-" Ina tried to ask, but was cut off.

"Go!" The Elvenking commanded, gracefully flicking his hand in a rude gesture.

Legolas saw Ina jump again slightly at the sound of his father's strong voice. She pivoted around before disappearing down the path and around the wrong corner. Legolas' father dismissed the rest of the elves who were chattering amongst themselves about the foreign girl who was now enslaved by the royal family.

Figuring that Ina would have much trouble finding where the metalsmith was, Legolas decided to follow her on her little excursion. He watched as she pondered which corridor to follow. Legolas unconsciously found himself smiling at the girl who had not even been given a spare change fo clothes or even a chance to rest. He figured that his father was probably arranging something for her while she was carrying out her first task. Thranduil might have been unforgiving and dogmatic, but he was a man of understanding who just preferred not to show it.

Ina swayed her head left and right, her instincts unclear. She was extremely tired from her eventful night, but was determined to do what she had been ordered to do. However, to not be given directions in a very unknown place was not an ideal position to be in.

"Do you require some help?" the soft voice of Legolas came from behind her.

Ina whipped around revealing her exhausted yet optimistic face. "I am afraid so."

Legolas walked up beside her and turned her around in the direction where they had both come from. "For starters, you went the wrong way from the very beginning."

"Oh."

"Come."

Ina trailed one step behind Legolas while actively trying to memorize the twisting paths as he guided her through the palace. However, she found this rather difficult as her attention was on keeping up with this his long legs and strides.

"Would the jeweler still be working?" Ina asked. "It is rather late."

"Anyone who directly serves the king is always awake. Us elves do not require rest in the way regular men do. Our kind does not tire very easily."

"Is that so?"

"Do you find it unfair that you are currently subject to our way of living? I mean, you must be exhausted. However, I do hope you do not think ill of my father. He can be much and he may not be the best man, but he is a good king. In fact, if you had pleaded for freedom, he may have given it to you. You will find that he has a bit of a soft spot for children like you."

"Is that why he has been trying to kill me? Because he has a soft spot?"

Legolas chuckled at Ina's flippant remark. "At first he thought you had captured the prince, his only son. Then he got frustrated and attempted to either embarrass you or test you or-"

"Kill me?"

"King Thranduil spared you, an outsider, and took you under his wing. Although I am curious as to why you do not object to being in our servitude."

"He asked for my help and I am giving it to him."

"You think too lowly of my father. He does not simply ask for your help.

I'd like to think that this is his way of protecting you, someone who does not pose a threat. However, I also think it's his way of keeping a firm watch over someone who is not necessarily trustworthy.

You see, a poison has been festering in our woods for years now. Spiders and orcs have infected our land. We try to fight against it everyday yet it seems to only grow stronger. Judging from when you saved me, you must have lived nearby. You could have been killed any day now. I am surprised that you survived on the outskirts of the kingdom for a quite a while. How is it that you saved me that day?"

Legolas stopped walking and turned to face Ina to ask his question. Ina simply replied, "I quickly dragged your body into a ditch and waited for the orcs to pass by."

Before Legolas could inquire any further on the logistics of the happenings of that day and how he had come to survive, they had arrived before the king's personal craftsman's shop. Ina immediately rushed to looked at all the riches that embellished the shop. Her eyes lit up with stars as the touched all the beautiful things she had never seen before.

"Prince Legolas!" a polite and amiably voice said. "You brought a lady with you! Perhaps, she is the one the whole kingdom has been rambling about. To is a pleasure to meet you miss…"

"Ina," Ina introduced herself simply.

" _Ina_ ," the craftsman repeated. "A beautiful sounding name. I am Curunir, King Thranduil's personal jeweler. How may I be of service to you on this fine night?"

"The king requests new rings," Ina answered.

"Did he say anything else with his request? Perhaps the kind of gemstone he wishes to use or the density of the ring?"

"No, I'm afraid he did not specify."

"Hm," Curunir let out in a sigh. "The king seems to have posed a challenge for me. I have always complained to my wife about how I lack creative and artistic freedom in my practice because King Thranduil tends to be rather specific with his needs; however, I have come to realize the comfort in instructions and requirements."

"You are the king's jeweler," Ina said. "You must be the best in the kingdom."

"Or the best at giving the king what he wants," Curunir pushed further. "There are several other craftsmen and jewelers that the King goes to from time to time, but it seems he deems me the most reliable. However, I must say that the job pays rather well."

Ina laughed. She enjoyed the presence of this elf very much. Curunir was bright and sociable and all around a good man. Not to mention, beautiful as well. Unlike Legolas who was a very regal sort of gorgeous, Curunir had long shining brown hair like a horse's mane and the warmest hazel eyes to go with it.

To Curunir, Ina seemed to be rather normal. Perhaps slightly underdressed for any occasion other than sleeping, but nothing out of the ordinary. He did, similarly to others, think she was odd looking. However, his eyes were not drawn to her facial features like Legolas had been at first, rather he was drawn the dainty silver necklace that seemed to disappear down her white dress.

"Lady Ina," Curunir began, his eyes still fixed on the silver chain, "would it be rude of me to ask to see your necklace? As a jeweler, I very much like to look at jewelry especially from other places. And this is purely for academic purposes, of course! I will return it to right after my short inspection."

Legolas noticed how Ina seemed to hesitate before removing her necklace and handing it to Curunir. It was like when Thranduil forcibly took it from here only a few hours before. She obviously did not enjoy parting with the object very much. However, Legolas would be lying if he said he wasn't curious about what the object really was.

Curunir started by inspecting the thin chain. He tugged on it so firmly that Legolas thought that it might snap, however, the chain was resilient. Curunir then fiddled with the spherical charm that opened and closed. Both ellons saw that there was very little ornamentation on the ball itself only small flower that attached itself to the bottom of the sphere.

"It is hard to believe," Curunir started to report, "that this is, in face, _not_ elven made. It also feels as though there is some sort of mysterious magic behind it. A curse is too dark a word, but it certainly is not any blessing."

Curunir looked at Ina with a stern expression before continuing to ask, "My lady, where are you from and how did you acquire this?"

"East," Ina replied for what felt like the hundredth time. "The origins of that object to me are also a mystery. It was given to me by my mother when I was younger."

"Is that why you keep it so close to your heart?" Legolas asked. "Because it is a memory of your mother?"

Ina's already soft voice seemed to diminish yet become more astringent with annoyance, "It is simply all I have left."

Ina snatched back her necklace and put it back on, shoving the charm back down her dress.

"I believe I have dawdled for long enough," Ina said bitterly. "Thank you for hospitality, Master Curunir. I will be taking leave now."

Ina stormed out of the little shop and began making her way back to find the king. Legolas waited until she was far enough out of sight in order to speak to Curunir.

"I apologize if I offended her," Curunir said to the prince. "Would the prince like anything nice for himself?"

Legolas did not indulge in riches like his father did nor was he too interested in such things. Rather, Legolas loved receiving new arrows and upgrading his bow every now and then. It was his favorite weapon since he was a small elfling. While Legolas might not have wanted anything from Curunir himself, he did request something else.

–––

In actuality, Ina came back much faster than King Thranduil had anticipated. Of course, he had sent her on that ridiculous task because he took the girl in rather abruptly therefore basic living preparations had to be made with haste. He also would not have his servant roam around and serve him in his kingdom wearing the ugly, bland rag she was already dressed in. Though finding appropriate clothing for someone her size was rather difficult, he managed to collect a few dresses from fairly new mothers whose young daughters had outgrown.

"You took long enough," Ina was beginning to grow used to Thranduil's assertive voice. Something about her conversation with Legolas regarding the king also put her mind a little more at ease. "Preparations for your stay here are set. Your living space is situated somewhat near both Legolas and me. Come with me and I will show you. Quickly now!"

Thranduil began walking down the curvilinear pathway and Ina carefully walked behind him with a small smile on her face. Legolas was right, the great Elvenking was rather soft with those much younger than he was while still keeping a firm eye on someone who could be false.

When they arrived at a rather plain looking wooden door, Thranduil felt that Ina could hardly hold her excitement. He slowly opened the door to reveal to her a meager-sized bedroom. The wood was the room was polished and clean and smelled strongly of pine. Ina took small steps into the room. Yes, it was not large, but it was better than old cramped home. The window was very large and the sill was made into a cushioned seat. In front of the window was a modest round table with one simple chair. In one corner of the room was another door that led to a bathroom. Around the center of the wall was the bed which was around the same size as her old one; but the pillows and sheets appeared to billowy and throw over the white bed was the loveliest shade of sky blue. Right across from the bed was a decent-sized wardrobe. Ina walked over to it and opened it to see three dresses that looked to be her size along with two silk night gowns.

"My king," Ina started, "this is too kind of you."

"And I fear that this is the last of my kindness for you," Thranduil assured. "I gave you this because I will not have you wander my halls in your current…state of clothing and you certainly will not be sleeping on the floors like a homeless man.

You start work after breakfast. I will have Legolas wake you and show you to the kitchen where you may make your own meals. After that, you will come directly to me for your tasks. Remember, you also serve Legolas for he is your prince.

While I cannot speak for Legolas, I do not tolerate tardiness, laziness, or negligence. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my king," Ina answered.

"Good," Thranduil said before shutting the door on Ina without saying good night or even a sheer goodbye.

Ina looked out the window to see the dark of night had passed and lightening sky indicated the approach of the first light of day. She did not have much time to sleep, but decided that it was better to achieve some sort of rest after bathing. Although it might not have been such sleep, but Ina had never felt more at ease in her life.


	5. Chapter 3

Ina woke up to the sound of a firm knock on her door. She rose slowly to see that she must have slept for only a few hours as the sun was only just beginning to rise. The sky was still mostly a soft, deep blue tainted with just a strip of pink at the horizon.

Ina rubbed her eyes and yawned before getting up to answer the door, however, she stopped herself realizing that she was probably not decent enough to greet anyone in the groggy state she was in. So she cracked opened the door ever so slightly to see Legolas' shining face through the narrow split of the door.

"Good morning," Legolas greeted. "I was told to wake you."

"Yes," Ina replied. "I will be ready in just a moment."

"And I will be here."

Ina closed the door began to freshen herself up. She put on one of the dresses that the Elvenking had given her which was a yellow dress that that flowed and hung loosely off her figure. Ina also put on a pair of brown shoes that were hidden deep in the closet.

Legolas waited patiently with his back to Ina's door watching the sunrise through the columns of the corridor. He felt very good and refreshed that morning after some well deserved rest. Legolas heard the door open again and saw Ina in her new elvish attire. A soft laugh escaped his lips as Ina fiddled with the bell sleeves which had gotten stuck within the arms of the dress. She looked a little out of place, but nonetheless suited the dress fine. It was a plain dress from probably a plain elleth that did nothing more than give Ina something appropriate to wear.

Regardless Legolas complimented the girl by saying, "The dress suits you well."

"Thank you, my lord," she replied.

"Before we go into the kitchen, I would like to give you something."

Ina furrowed her brows into a confused expression. Legolas reached into his pocket and held out two of the same objects. They were silver hair pins that appeared to be leaves on twigs. Ina looked at Legolas with surprise as he merely smiled at her.

"I could not take such wonderful things," Ina said refusing to touch the delicate objects.

"They are gifts," Legolas contended. "One from Curunir who is sorry for offending you last night and one from me as a token of my own gratitude. I have never gotten to thank you properly for saving my life."

Legolas inwardly hoped that she did not view half the gift to actually be from Curunir. He hoped that she thought wholeheartedly that this was out of Legolas' own kindness and wish to welcome her to Mirkwood. Ina's expression softened as if she heard his inner sentiment and reached out to take the pins from his hand. When the tips of her fingers grazed his palm, he could not help but think of how soft her skin was.

Ina examined the objects carefully. Legolas saw how the silver reflected in her dark brown eyes like flecks of light. Once she was done, she merely stared at him.

"I do not know put them in," she admitted honestly.

"Then allow me to help," Legolas said. He look the pins from her momentarily feeling her skin once more. Legolas took one pin and split it between his fingers, took a strand of hair from the front of Ina's face, and secured it back. He then did the same with the other side so the two pins rested on either side of her head. While her hair never seemed to truly get in the way of her face, he felt as though this new style framed Ina's youthful face exceptionally well.

"It looks as though my theory was correct," Legolas said. "You look lovely with your hair pinned back this way."

Legolas' eyes fixated on Ina as pink rose up to her cheeks in a soft blush.

"In fact," Legolas continued, "you should keep your hair this way around the kingdom. Consider it my first command to you."

Just then Ina did something Legolas did not expect. She giggled. Her laugh made her seem like any other girl he had met. Bashful and polite.

"If it is your command," Ina said with a smile, "then I shall see to fulfill it."

"Come follow me to the kitchen. You must be hungry."

The two walked side by side in a blissful silence. Ina found Legolas quite pleasant to be around. He was very kind and sociable. Perhaps it was in elven nature to be bright and gentle. Then she remembered the king who was no such things. Ina speculated if Legolas could have such a side to him as his own father: domineering and cold.

They reached the kitchen where Ina smelled all the different foods from dry meats to different aged cheese to the fresh fruits and vegetables. She herself had often had to hunt or steal food throughout the years. Excitedly Ina rushed to investigate all her options and picked many things to put down on a simple wooden table where Legolas sat waiting for her to pick her meal.

For breakfast, Ina chose quite many foods. Much more than Legolas thought one little girl could take in. She brought an entire loaf of bread with various jams, butter, and honey; fixed herself a hearty sized salad bowl; laid out a plate of at least four different cheeses and many different meats; and lastly a plate with a peach, berries, and an apple.

"Will you not eat?" Ina asked with at least three different things stuffed into her mouth.

Legolas must have lost his train of thought before noticing the silverware and napkin that had not been there before.

"I should be eating with my father," Legolas states whilst still taking a mouthful of greens.

"Then you should go."

"I do not want to. This is a nice change of pace."

Certainly, Legolas' absence raised suspicion in the mind of the Elvenking as he sat feeling foolish. Displeased, Thranduil stood from his seat leaving behind his food towards the kitchen. It was there he in fact did find Legolas eating a rather large breakfast with Ina. Fury began to bubble inside the king as he watched the two eat peacefully.

"I see you have decided to indulge yourself with my son," Thranduil's voice showed nothing but clear annoyance which made Ina freeze. "If you have had enough, Ina, you will go down to the wine cellar and fetch me a bottle of plum wine."

"Yes, my king," was Ina's frightened reply. "Forgive me, but where is the wine cellar?"

"Downstairs," the king instructed sternly.

The two other elves remained still until Ina disappeared down the flight of stairs into the cellar.

"I suppose I should get ready for my day as well," Legolas announced wishing to be free of the suffocating atmosphere.

"Legolas," Thranduil stopped his son from leaving the kitchen. "You should not fraternize with someone who is so very unknown to us. Let alone give her gifts."

Legolas challenged his father by saying, "Is that a command or a suggestion, my king?"

Thranduil did not get the opportunity to stop his son from leaving. Legolas marched out of the kitchen and out of his father's site nimbly. For a second, alone with his thoughts, Thranduil sighed and proceeded to his throne where he was going to sit and punish Ina with a series of ridiculous commands.

Ina found that Thranduil had many demands and entertained the possibility that the king was doing this to her on purpose. From the very beginning, she knew that he had a distaste for her that most likely had grown when the king caught her and his son having breakfast that morning. Ina was sent to run around the entire kingdom trying to fulfill all his desires.

"This is the third time you brought me the incorrect wine," Thranduil scolded. "Get me the correct one."

And he went on.

"You seem to have forgotten that I also asked for a plate of cheese that is unless you ate it all this morning."

"Only a fool would bring a plate of cheese for king to have with wine without grapes."

"There are reports that need to be gone over. Bring them to my study."

"Go to the library and fetch me these books."

At this point, Ina was struggling to keep up with all the King Thranduil. Legolas had been right when he said that her position would not be too pleasant. The thin girl took careful and slow steps as she carried a stack of eight books of various sizes. Being as small as she was, she could barely see past the top of the pile making the whole endeavor much more difficult.

Just beyond the hall at Thranduil's throne stood the king, his son, and another elf distinctively from Lothlorién. It seemed the Lothlorién elf had a piece of parchment to present to the Elf King who paced elegantly as he read the letter.

 _Dear King Thranduil of the Woodland Realm,_

 _It has come to my attention that an unknown creature walks_ _within your realm. You seem to have welcomed her rather openly._ _Giving her a chamber to sleep in and even work under your authority._ _You know that I would not write to you, if it were not of the utmost importance._ _I have foreseen something and it involves that girl. However, the vision is hazy like_ _smoke after fire._ _Thus, I invite you, your son, and the girls to my halls in Lothlorién. I_ _do understand that you are a king and will give you time for there is still some._ _However, I do not recommend delaying this for long. I do hope to hear and see_ _you soon._

 _With greatest regards,_

 _Galadriel_

Nothing got past the Lady of Light and it made Thranduil take a deep breath. He too had sensed something off with the child, but guessed it was because of her foreign nature. If lady Galadriel was requesting that they all come to see her, she must have foreseen something great and dire. Perhaps, even the great Lord Elrond had also felt something.

"Do you know what the Lady of Light wishes with the child who is in _my_ possession?" Thranduil asked the messenger.

"I am afraid I do not know," he replied. "Lady Galadriel only asked of me to invite you, your son, and the girl to her realm."

"She must have said something else," Legolas attempted to get something more out of the messenger.

"I deeply regret not being to tell you much more," the messenger apologized while bowing to both the king and the prince. "I too am very much in the dark on the subject matter. However, I do believe it would be wise to pay a visit to Lady Galadriel."

"Um?" a soft squeak came about that could have only come from one person. "Have I done something?"

Ina was peaking around the pile of books she was carrying. It bothered Thranduil that she had decided to make a detour from her task to satisfy her selfish curiosities. Legolas, on the other hand, thought it was rather amusing to see the small girl struggling to even see straight in front of her.

Before Thranduil could below some harsh common or statement, Legolas gently said, "No, Ina. There is no problem, rather you have been invited to the great Lorién by Lady Galadriel."

"Where?" Ina asked. "Who?"

The messenger stiffened at Ina's response. Who was this girl to not know who the ruler of Lothlorién was? Just why would Lady Galadriel take interest in such a girl? However, both Legolas and Thranduil understood—albeit barely. She was, for lack of better words, interesting.

"Enough!" Thranduil demanded. "We will go to Lorién if the Lady of Light asks it of us, however, we will be taking our time. As king, I cannot simply leave my kingdom especially during times as dark as this."

Ina watched as the king dismissed the messenger before her eyes met those of Legolas. She stood in a bit of an awkward silence for a minute appearing to wonder why someone who seemed so grand wished to see a seemingly normal girl. However, Ina was actually concerned. Very concerned.

Her thoughts were ceased by the sound of a strong snap that came from the king whose large hand was in front of her face. While Ina had become more accustomed to king, she still feared him considerably and thought that he strongly disliked her.

"The books go in my study," Thranduil articulated astringently.

Ina eyes went downcast before replying with, "Forgive me, my king."

Legolas raised his eyebrows at his father in a suggestive matter. The king sighed and placed his hand on the girl's shoulder lightly. Ina's expression immediately lightened and she looked up at Thranduil who in that instant looked compassionate.

Legolas saw the girl become elated at the idea that the cold Elvenking of the Woodland Realm had shown her an expression of graciousness. It looked as though no one had ever done such a thing before. He saw the tiny skips in her step as she had her way to Thranduil's study and something about it broke Legolas' heart.


End file.
